


Class Of 2013

by arestime



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and eret comforts him, fundy has a bit of a breakdown about how bad of a dad wilbur was, this is happening like directly after the doomsday bombing btw, ur honor they are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestime/pseuds/arestime
Summary: Fundy just wanted a normal childhood.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 40





	Class Of 2013

As TNT rained from the sky and the sound of explosions rang through the air, the only thing Fundy could hear was the voice of his father’s ghost singing the song of a now dead nation. There were times he was thankful for having fox-like hearing, but now wasn’t one of them. All it was doing was reminding him he was never a priority.

He stood from a distance, simply watching. It was all he could do. If he confronted them, he’d be met with a confused ghost who doesn’t remember him and the person who replaced him. Why that was making him more angry than everything he’s worked for in his life being destroyed before his eyes was beyond him.

Fundy eventually slumped to the ground, knees clutched to his chest as he cried. If the craters in front of him didn’t scream defeat, his shaking, closed off frame did.

After a few minutes had passed, he felt something similar to a mantle draped over his shoulders and someone sit by his side. He looked up and saw Eret, who smiled weakly at him. Fundy was just glad he had stopped crying.

Fundy turned his gaze back to the group, well, Ghostbur specifically. “It’s just not fair. He gets to start all over, and I get judged when I hate him.”

“I know. You deserve better.”

“It’s just- that stupid blonde idiot has always gotten all his love! Even when I was a kid it was all about Tommy!” He holds back tears, the sting overwhelming. “Even after he comes back to life, he doesn’t even fucking remember me! It’s all Tommy this! Tubbo that! He cares more about that stupid fucking blue sheep than he’s ever cared about me!”

Eret simply nodded, letting Fundy vent. They then leaned closer and wrapped their arms around Fundy, pulling him into a hug. Fundy froze up at first with the sudden contact, not remembering the last time he’s been held.

He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He thought he was done crying earlier, but now he was crying even harder than before. Choked sobs making him feel suffocated. Eret felt Fundy’s claws digging into her back, but she chose not to say anything. The kid deserved to let it out.


End file.
